Why won't you?
by NaturallyHarmony
Summary: Izaya has been secretly in love with Shizuo, and getting broken each time they fight. After years of living the same every day, one night Izaya wonder in his bedroom if his beloved monster loves him back but the chances always reach 0. Shizaya. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Izaya has been secretly in love with Shizuo, and getting broken each time they fight. After years of living the same every day, one night Izaya wonder in his bedroom if his beloved monster loves him back but the chances always reach 0.

**Warnings**: One-sided Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya). Super Angsty and Fluffy at some points. Plus Izaya crying a lot and overly OOC.

* * *

><p>Everyday at Ikebukuro was the same, busy people walking down the streets hurrying to get to their jobs, Highschoolers hanging around not worrying about anything and as usual spreading rumors around, gangs of several punks around alleys or just scaring people... It was just like everyday expect for that special thing that usually happened between 3 pm and 7 pm.<p>

That one time when the monster of Ikebukuro finished dealing with people who wouldn't pay their debts, forcing him to use his infamous strength. Who was this monster? It was none other than the ex-bartender Heiwajima Shizuo. Who usually fought with his mortal enemy, the only one who managed to hurt him and get away with it. Yes that informant who worked for the Yakuza; Orihara Izaya.

The "flea" as the ex-bartender liked to call Izaya was quite smart and had this hobby of 'human observation' he had no secrets, perhaps only his dark past but that was nothing for him now, he only wanted to enjoy his humans who he claimed to love, despite his sadistic and devious way to show it. But behind that smirk he always wore, behind all the laughs and humiliations he gave to people there was pain inside him. Something he never dared show anyone but himself. There was a darker secret one way darker than his past.

Izaya Orihara was deeply in love with the monster of Ikebukuro...with his beloved monster; Heiwajima Shizuo.

Yes that name felt like a stab to the heart, each time he saw him, nothing but a fight would start. And as he ran for his life taunting him, his pain grew at hearing such hateful words coming from his love.

"Come back here you stupid flea!" The blond ex-bartender yelled at the top of his lungs, holding a street sign between his hands.

"Oh, do you miss me that fast Shizu-chan~?" The raven haired man purred while he gave a graceful spin to face the blonde while running backwards "I'm sorry but this informant has to go~ I _do_ have work y'know."

"Work? My ass you'll go around manipulating people like always!" the blond growled while tightening his grip on the sign.

"At least I get paid for it! That's enough for me... observing my humans in such desperate attempts to understand what's going on!" giving yet another spin he left half-skipping and half-running "sayonara, Shizu-chan!"

"IIZAAAYAAAAAA!"

As the raven haired got lost into the giant crowd of people the bartender cursed under his breath at the informant and for the billion time he swore he would kill him one day.

After an hour of running the informant got to his apartment, slowly opening the door to let himself in as he stumbled on his feet and let himself fall heavily on the couch while throwing his fur-trimmed coat away and sighing heavily.

"Had another chase with Heiwajima?" asked more annoyed than worried a raven haired woman. Namie to be exact, she only worked for him because he gave a lot of money to her.

"Namie-saaaan~ I'm not in the mood... bring me some Ootoro and then leave!" Izaya whined and he covered his eyes with his arms.

"But Izaya I've got paperwo-"

"Just get it and leave me alone...!" The informant simply stood up and ran to his room while slamming the door behind him.

Deciding it was better to leave Izaya alone, Namie decided to get some ootoro from the fridge, being thankful she had brought some earlier that day. After leaving it at Izaya's desk and knocking a bit loud to let the informant know the food was served, the secretary left rather annoyed at her boss' weird behavior.

After Izaya heard the door to his apartment close, he opened the door of his room and walked towards the desk to take the plate of ootoro back to his room. Where he decided to leave it on his nightstand as he laid on his bed heavily while looking sadly and with a lonely stare at the ceiling.

"Shizu-chan... why...why won't you love me back?" he whispered, as his voice slowly cracked in the middle of that sentence.

Izaya had been in love with Shizuo for a long time awhile before high school ended he had realized he had fallen for him, as it would explain his constant stalking and thinking of the blond. But as they were enemies he could do nothing but stare from far away and have his heart broken each time he had a fight with him.

"Would you ever return...m-my feelings?" sniffling softly tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've done... please...just give me...one chance...!"

He grabbed a piece of ootoro staring at it, he forgot to eat yet again. This had been going for a few days, Izaya would come back from a fight, ask for food then kicking Namie away. Always forgetting to eat as he would cry himself to sleep.

"After everything I've done to you... Of course you'd never consider it" He threw his precious ootoro away, as it landed on the other side of the room.

"I'd guess...chances will always reach zero..." the informant put a hand right where his suffering beating heart was. Feeling each slow and painful beat with his fingers. "Why did I decide to love you? I should not lower myself to such human emotions...yet... you made it happen... Shizuo..."

Painfully he clenched his hand into a fist grabbing his shirt as if holding his heart, trying to relieve the aching pain.

"I'll never stop loving you... and I decided... I'll love you from afar...even if you make a family, I'll be there...watching you as I am now..." more tears fell from his eyes. "No matter how much it hurts...I...I...!"

Finally he broke down into a crying and whimpering mess, hoping to wash away a bit of his pain with his bitter tears. After crying for what seemed to be hours he found himself on the verge of falling asleep.

"I'll always love you..." As soon as he whispered those words, he hugged his pillow close as his last tear fell from his eyes, finally giving up to the sleeping realm.

"Shizu-chan...".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hi there guys, you just witnessed my first ever story...and it fails badly I know ; A ;. I apologize for the grammar mistakes, you see.. english is definetly not my first language, but I tried my best. I also... um... wanted to ask if anybody wanted to Beta my stories or multi-chapters ones, since as you can see my english is quite bad x_x **

**Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Shizuo is off now. Rate and Review please? not destructive critics please... I accept the ones to become better but not flamming D;  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Izaya has been secretly in love with Shizuo, and getting broken each time they fight. After years of living the same every day, one night Izaya wonder in his bedroom if his beloved monster loves him back but the chances always reach 0.

**Warnings**: One-sided Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya). Super angsty and fluffy at some points. Plus Izaya crying a lot and overly OOC.

* * *

><p>After Izaya woke up, he felt an intense pain in his head and a familiar sting in his eyes as the sunlight hit his pale face. Cursing himself for crying himself to sleep yet again, not before thinking something along the lines of "<em>Stupid Protozoan, you did it again… You make me too weak". <em>The informant got up from his bed and lazily opened his drawers for a pair of underwear and his usual clothes, before heading straight to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

Stripping himself from yesterday's clothes, Izaya turned on the shower, setting it to warm water before stepping inside and starting to wash himself slowly as his own thoughts went back to a certain ex-bartender who kept him unable to sleep properly as usual. As he finished showering he proceeded to dry himself with a towel and put on his clothes, as he looked at the mirror to see the pinkish tone he had around his already crimson red eyes.

Sighing in defeat knowing full well, that was going to give away he had been crying the night before, he opened the small drawer behind the mirror in the shower, to take a small bottle with eye-drops ,so no one ever knows he had been weak the previous night. After finishing with the eye drops and brushing his teeth, he went to the living room and looked at his wall clock. 11 am, he didn't have meetings with his clients till 3 pm, so he had more than enough time to watch his precious humans for awhile to distract himself, maybe have lunch for once and then head straight to the meeting.

As he was about to turn on his desktop computer, a raven haired woman came into the apartment with an annoyed face, knowing more than anyone who this woman was, the informant smirked, he had to try to put a façade with her, he had breaking down too easily the past few weeks, he **needed** to stop it.

"Izaya, what the hell do you think you're doing waking up at 11? " Namie said in a loud voice. She looked terribly annoyed and mad at the informant. "The fact I'm your secretary doesn't mean I'll have to do **all** your work **plus **being your damn babysitter!"

"Namie-san, you shouldn't be getting mad and frowning over everything, you'll get old way earlier, I don't think your loved brother would like an old hag for a lover, ne~?"

"W-What-? You bastard you better shut up or I'll make a drug to take away your voice…!" the secretary's face was bright red, as she yelled completely mad at the informant. A wider smirk appeared on his face, he succeeded again in making her mad, good. He hadn't completely lost his touch.

"Now, now old hag, you better stop it before I tell your beloved crush about your feelings, nee~?" He let out a quiet laugh, trying to keep himself from already laughing out loud. Yup, bothering his secretary always cheered him up. Her face was just priceless!

"You know what? Do your damn work by yourself, and you **better** pay me this day!" and with that she stormed out of the apartment nor before glaring daggers at Izaya who broke down into a hysterical laughter. Humans were so fun..

"_If only I was able to mess around and laugh with Shizu-chan without making him try to kill me…"_

As that thought crossed his mind his laughter faded, and he heavily sat on his spinning chair while blankly looking at the monotone screen of the computer. She had actually left a sandwich with tuna on it right on the table, which he started to eat uninterested while looking at both his computer and his phone, which suddenly rang for a bit, indicating he had a new text message, opening it up, he almost dropped his sandwich.

**[Meet me at 2 pm instead. Scratch what we needed; we need urgent information about Heiwajima Shizuo. Unless you want him to have a bullet right thru his heart, you better come here bastard. We'll still pay you what you asked for. ]**

Frowning Izaya rose from his seat and took his jacket to go straight to the place of the meeting, wondering what could they possibly want to know about his beloved monster. Maybe it was a trap, who knows but, hell, he couldn't risk it at all.

"_I wonder, what's with the sudden change… Perhaps they only want me to come earlier by scaring me…? Am I really that obvious about Shizu-chan? Either way… I can't risk his life. No one can truly kill him but me… Shizu-chan I wonder… will you ever thank me…for saving your life?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo… this became a multichapter story, yay! Sorry about the sudden plot-twist , it was a random idea I came up with, damn my stupid writter's block xD . Anyways hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Read and Review :D**


End file.
